


Hermione's Miscalculation of Time Management

by LostOFallonGirl



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl
Summary: A Series of Letters between Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall
Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210712





	Hermione's Miscalculation of Time Management

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that which belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling
> 
> Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 10 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Writing for Seeker! Mascot Challenge: Write about your Team Mascot's Biggest Mistake.

Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,

I would behoove you to select the set amount of classes required for Third Year:

Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms

With **ONLY TWO** of the electives which are as followed:

Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Rules, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

I know you are always the overzealous student and as your Head of House, I am proud to be your Professor. However, I feel the need to express to you the importance of sleeping, and nutritional needs. I have observed you for over the last two years and I have seen you abscond from your basic needs because of issues with your friends and over-studying. I do not want to see a repeat occurrences of you neglecting your needs this year. Especially now, since you will have 12 classes to study for in the same amount of time the other students only attend Nine classes.

Even though, this is a moot point and you have expressed to me the importance of attending all the electives, and you have wrote a very impressive persuasive essay expressing your points. Which has Headmaster Dumbledore pursuing the option of obtaining you a Time-Turner from Ministry of Magic, so you may attend all your selected classes. He is excited about the prospect of this experiment. He believes you will last longer than predecessor.

If you have your mind set up to attend all the electives as I suspect you must. I have provided you a book on the Rules of Time-Travel and the Importance of not Being Seen. You are being required to provide an essay response to the book within a week, expressing the importance of following the rules, possible consequences should you fail to do so and what your plan of action is in attending all your classes. This Assignment is due no later than the morning you leave for Summer Vacation.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Assistant Head Mistress & Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

Your Timetable is as followed (provided you are allowed to the use of a Time-Turner):

**Monday:**

Care of Magical Creatures... First Period with Prof. To be Determined  
Divination... Second Period with Prof. Trelawney  
Arithmancy... Second Period with Prof. Vector  
Potions... Fourth Period with Prof. Snape  
Defense Against the Dark Arts... Fifth Period Prof. To Be Determined.

**Tuesday:**

Double Care of Magical Creatures... Morning with Prof. To Be Determined  
Double Potions... Afternoon with Prof. Snape  
Astronomy... Midnight with Prof. Sinistra

**Wednesday:**

Double History of Magic... Morning with Prof. Binns  
Double Herbology... Afternoon with Prof. Sprout

**Thursday:**

Divination... First Period with Prof. Trelawney  
Muggle Studies... First Period with Prof. Burbage  
Study of Ancient Runes... First Period with Prof. Babbling  
Transfiguration... Second Period with Prof. McGonagall  
Potions... Third Period with Prof. Snape  
Defense Against the Dark Arts... Fourth Period with Prof. To be Determined  
Care of Magical Creatures...Fifth Period Prof. To Be Determined

**Friday:**

Potions... First Period with Prof. Snape  
Charms... Second Period with Prof. Flitwick  
Study of Ancient Runes... Second Period with Prof. Babbling  
Arithmancy... Second Period with Prof. Vector  
Defense Against the Dark Arts... Third Period with Prof. To Be Determined

* * *

Prof. McGongall

I realize you felt the need to express that I should only attend the set amount of classes, but I feel I can handle the schedule provided. Thank you for your confidence in my being an overzealous student. I have attached the essay you assigned behind this letter. I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but I suspect I can handle this challenge as I handle most anything else. I am determined to achieve 12 OWLS, to prove my point.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Prof. McGonagall,

I would like to request to drop out of Divination. I realize I had made an intellectual error and a dramatic exit of the class this afternoon. One in which I suspect the entire school is gossiping about by now and I apologize for my appalling behavior towards Prof. Trelawney. However, I disagreed with that atrocious Professor's prediction of the Grimm in Harry's teacup and I found her an old fraud who was only seeing Grimm's because he is the Boy-Who-Lived, not because she actually saw one. Harry is the only wizard who survived the Killing Curse, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is determined to destroy at all costs, the teacup only provides an image that can only be interpreted by the viewer, in which people can make look like something as they would if they looked into the cloudy sky, one person might see a boat sailing the seven seas another might see a train. That Professor has an unfathomable imagination and she determines Harry will die within the year. I disagreed with her findings as I made the Arithmancy configures and charts to discount her prophetic view. I do not see Harry dying in the near future, although it looks like he will be encountering a near death experience within the next year for reasons unknown.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger.

I attached my Arithmancy notes behind the letter disproving Professor Trelawney's Grimm Theory behind this letter.

* * *

Miss Granger,

Do not worry about your behavior towards that women, she can be trying at best. I suggest you use this extra time to study on your remaining subjects. I also behoove you to stop lingering in the library. I heard from Madame Pince you have been neglecting your meals again, as you spent three out of five days sitting among the stacks during meal times. I realize that is a constant behavior from you, in which you are quite famous for, but should this behavior continue, I will be forced to escort you to meals, or I might dictate another professor to do so, should i not be available.

Sincerely,

Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Prof. McGonagall,

I have not been skipping as many meals as I had in previous two years, but I will take your opinion into account and go see Madame Pomfrey to verify my nutritional health, if I must prove to you that I'm a clean bill of health and negate your worries over my nutritional needs.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Miss Granger,

Meet me in the Hospital Wing at 7 O'Clock, Madame Pomfrey will be awaiting your arrival. To either declare you a clean bill of health (as you put it) and will provide you with a dietary supplement, a change of diet, and eating schedule should the need arise for it. I expect you to be on time.

Sincerely,

Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Miss Granger,

As I suspected you are required to take a dietary supplement, although, Madame Pomfrey did say that you have improved and she suspects the need of the supplement is because you lacking meat within your diet that would provide you with those useful and healthy proteins you need to be declared a Clean Bill of Health. Which, bodes my question: Why have you stopped eating meat? Do I need to inform the House Elves of your dietary needs and provide you with a meat substitute? If I had known this had been the culprit, or you had mentioned the fact you have dropped meat out of your diet, I could have requested the elves to fulfill your dietary needs, instead of discovering it this way.

Sincerely,

Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Prof. McGonagall,

I apologize for never bringing it up. I am a vegetarian. I do not eat meat and animal products as it is against my morals to hurt such wonderful creatures. I had told my parents of my concerns for the animal abuses I discovered last year, and they have partaken to my nutritional needs and also have dropped meat from their own diets because of the information I had provided them on how Muggles treat their livestock. I didn't think this would be an issue, as I only avoided the food that used animal products and I did not realize I was not achieving optimal nutrition.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Miss Granger,

I have spoke with the House Elves' Matron and they will be adjusting your meal menu to benefit your nutritional needs. The Elf Matron also expressed her sheer joy and gratitude of being able to provide you this special service as her fellow House Elves enjoy cooking and making students happy.

Sincerely,

Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Prof. McGonagall,

I request to drop out of Muggle Studies for next years lessons. I do not feel any more need to discover how the Wizard Community thinks of my lineage. I feel that Arthur Weasley's interest in Muggles and our culture is proof enough that Purely Magical Beings do not seem to grasp the concept of our scientific methods and our technology.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

Miss Granger,

I appreciate your honesty and approve of your drop of the class as you are Muggle-Born and have a higher depth of understanding of the subject, in which may be too much for Prof. Burbage to handle as she is not used to a student of your caliber. She did express to me, that she couldn't understand some of the information provided within your essays you wrote this year and she is now conducting a stronger research on the material you provided. She is grateful that you opened new doors, but she will also be thankful for the fact you will discontinue your attendance in her class next year.

Also, I would like you to return your Time-Turner at the end of the year, as you will no longer have need of it. I hope you learned a responsible lesson from your partaken in this experiment with our allowance of your use of a Time-Turner. I suspect that Headmaster Dumbledore has taken this up with the Ministry as a success, but I'm grateful that I will no longer have to be worried about your welfare and the possibility of you being burning out. I suspect that maybe the reason you decided to drop Muggle Studies, and you are too prideful to admit that fact.

Report to my office on the last day of school to return the Time-Turner.

Sincerely,

Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Prof. McGonagall,

You were right Professor. I regret ever requesting to take 12 classes, I made the worst mistake in all my years of studying. I will avoid being this overzealous in the future. Although, without this experience I would have never learned which subjects I am far more interested in learning more about and I would have regretted not attempting to overtake my boundaries. I thank you for allowing me to have this learning experience. Although, I have found myself at the brink of a burn out, as you suspected.

I do not think I can handle this amount of stress, as long as I am Harry and Ron's friend. Which, is the main factor I did not take into account of my Time management skills: the need to be with human companionship and the need for relaxation. I discovered that I am not the machine I thought I was, and I need to tone down the stress and class curriculum.

Also, I feel the need to express to you the importance of the Arithmancy figures I sent you at the beginning of this year, and I expanded upon my Arithmancy notes and drawn them out into the next four years and have provided the figures attached to this letter. I feel the need to express that Harry will encounter countless of near death experiences next year and I do not understand the reason why. However, as I have reviewed the facts in Hogwarts, A History; I expect it may have something to do with a "Twi-Wizard Tournament." If this is the case, I behoove you to eliminate certain age groups of the impending dangers that may occur to prevent the disastrous events that my Arithmancy calculations may be projecting.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed the challenge and I am ready for more. To my Prince fans: I will attempt to update "A Hidden Prince" this weekend, but don't count on it. Please leave a Review in the little box.
> 
> Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
